We chosen few
by Angel362
Summary: Robin's injured by the joker but the clown's not the only one interested in the boy wonder, sr pairing, please review! rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**_We Chosen Few._**

**Hi, I'm Angel and this is my first Teen Titan fic, due to the fact I saw my first episode last week when my dad finally got sky (as of yet England hasn't played it on terrestrial yet and I think it's an absolute travesty!). I do not own any of the DC characters mentioned although there will be some characters I do own so if ya steal em without asking I will be peeved! Enjoy!**

**Chapter one:**

Robin clutched his side as he peered around a corner for his opponent, he'd left the titans out of this as he was facing a creep who'd been hounding Gotham a lot back in his wonder boy days with Batman and the Joker was not someone he wanted the others to meet especially as he seemed to know who he was under his mask.

"There's no use hiding Dicky baby," Joker laughed, "I'm going to slice you to ribbons and leave the pieces for dear old bats to find." Joker giggled as he walked around with a huge machete in his hand and a gun in the other, Robin climbed up the fire escape and onto the roof of the building to his right hoping to get the upper hand and take the lunatic from the air.

"Ahh!" Robin cried out as a bullet went through his side and embedded itself into the wall in front of him.

"Tut tut, bird boy," Joker laughed as he placed the gun in his trousers and kept the machete in his left hand, "your nothing without old Batsy looking out for you. But then you're just a kid after all, a poor little orphan boy with. . ."

"Shut up clown!" Robin yelled as he limped to the other side of the roof. Robin shook the spots away from his eyes and ignored the dizziness. "I do not need Batman." He muttered under his breath.

"Peek a boo I see you!" The Joker's sing song voice came from behind him; Robin looked up to see the Joker on the roof and pointing the gun at him. He reached into his belt and pulled out a disk and went to hurl it.

"Ahh!" Robin dropped the disk as another bullet tore through his flesh and the explosion threw him to the side. Robin tried to get up but everything was spinning and he felt blood trickle down his face where his head had hit the ground.

"Bye, bye bird boy!" Joker advanced on Robin and took immense pleasure in the teen's fearful expression.

"No!" The joker was hurled aside and landed heavily on his side dropping the gun, "You will not harm my friend!"

"Take a look deary," Joker pointed at the bloody mess that was Robin and Starfire gasped, "In case you hadn't noticed I already have and as I don't see the rest of your super charged kindergarten friends around then you're the only one who can save him," Joker placed both hands on either cheek on mock shock, "oh my what shall you do, stop the evil genius or save the bird boy," Starfire hesitate unsure of what to do, "tick tock, time's running out girly!" And he was right when she looked at him more closely Robin was deathly pale and his breathing was ragged plus the pool of blood was getting bigger if she didn't get him back to Titan tower soon her Robin might die, "What's it going to be sweetheart?" Starfire growled and threw a star bolt at the joker then flew over to Robin and gently picked him up then flew him back to the tower. Once she had him placed safely on a bed in the med lab she ran and pressed the alarm button not wanting to leave Robin's side.

"What's . . ." Cyborg stopped mid sentence and stared in shock at the sight of Robin, "What happened?" He said shaking himself out of it.

"Please I was flying back to the tower when I heard shots, I found a man who was smiling all the time about to kill him, save him!" The last part was pleading and tears formed in the Tamaran's eyes.

"Oh, man." Beast Boy said as he arrived with Raven who went straight to Robin's side and began to cast a healing spell whilst Cyborg hooked Robin up to the life support machines.

"Please do no let him die." Starfire said breaking down as Beast Boy tried to console her.

"Beast Boy, take her to the living room!" Raven ordered.

"I wish to stay!" Star protested through her tears.

"Star you'll only get in the way," Cyborg said gently, "when we've got him stable we'll call you and you can sit with him till he wakes up okay?" Starfire nodded and allowed Beast boy to lead her out of the med lab.

"What happened star?" Beast Boy asked once he'd sat her down and given her some hot chocolate.

"I do not know, I was flying and heard firing of the guns so I went to see if I might be of assistance to anyone," she sighed and stared at the brown liquid in her mug, "when I found the source there was a man who was of the strangeness, he was holding a gun and a large knife, he was about to kill Robin." Tears started to fall down her cheeks again.

"What'd this guy look like?" Beast Boy asked out of interest.

"Like that!" Starfire's eyes were wide and she was pointing at the television screen that had been left on.

"_. . . Escaped from Arkham three days ago. This is his third break out and leaves us all wondering if the security at the asylum is as high as they claim. The Joker is considered highly dangerous and is not to be approached at any point. Authorities tell us that the Justice league has been informed and Batman has been sighted in Gotham since the break out . . ."_ Beast Boy switched it off.

"I think we gotta get a hold of Batman." Beast Boy said to no one in particular.

"This man of bats is Robin's old partner yes?" Star asked once more looking at her chocolate.

"Oh yeah, he and Robin go way back," Beast Boy said, "he's also put that clown guy away more than once so I'll bet you anything he'll wanna know Joker's in Jump City."

"Guys," Cyborg was in the doorway, "he's stable for now, Star you can sit with him for a while if you like." Star immediately put her mug down and flew off the med lab where she sat on a chair beside his bed and began the wait for him to wake up.

"Hey Cy, Star says it was the Joker."

"What!" Cyborg looked at his green friend.

"Yeah, seems he's out of Arkham again and looks like he wanted Robin," Beast Boy rubbed the back if his neck, "Batman's in Gotham, I think we should contact him."

"So do I," Cyborg walked over to Beast Boy, "you get hold of the Justice league and see if they can't give us a way of contacting him, I'll go look in Robin's room and see if I can find a direct way, Batman's like a father ta him, he's bond ta have a way of getting hold o him when he needs to."

Robin groaned and opened his eyes. He looked around and found himself in the med lab of the t-tower. He tried to sit up but after a couple of attempts he thought better of it, so instead he looked around. To his left was Raven fast asleep in the bed next door, she didn't seem injured but that didn't stop him from worrying, he looked to his right and smiled, Starfire was leaning on his bed also fast asleep one of her hands was holding his.

"Welcome back," a familiar voice said from the door way, "you had us worried for a while."

"What are you doing here Batman?" Robin said in a croaky voice that sounded very weak even to him.

"Your friends called me and told me what they knew," Batman came closer to his adopted son, "you shouldn't have tried to face him alone Robin."

"You do." Robin said looking away.

"I'm older," Batman retorted, "anyway it seems you have some very loyal friends now."

"You could say that." Robin saw Batman smiling and wondered what was so funny then he remembered that he and Star were holding hands and he pulled it away slightly and blushed.

"She's not left your side the whole time," Robin looked at Star, "I'm told she's the one that found you and brought you back here. That's quite a girl you've got yourself."

"Thanks." Robin said quietly replacing his hand in hers and knowing full well his blush had deepened.

"I will find him Robin," Batman said as he turned to leave, "he will pay for what he's done."

"He knows who I am." Robin told him.

"Then I'll have to make sure he forgets won't I."

"Say hi to Alfred won't you?" Robin asked before the dark knight had left completely.

"I will." And with that he was gone.

"Sure is more talkative with you than anyone else." Raven said from her bed with her eyes still closed. She got up on her hands and knees and stretched.

"I didn't mean to wake you, are you okay?"

"Sure, I was just zoned out after trying to heal you that I fell asleep, I guess Cyborg put me in bed, cause I don't remember getting in." Raven then noticed Robin was holding Star's hand, "Want I should wake her?"

"No let her sleep, she . . ."

"Robin!" Starfire had woken up and now had Robin in a hug, but Robin let out a yelp of pain and she let go instantly looking horror struck, "I am sorry I did not mean to hurt you more!"

"It's okay Star I'll be fine," Robin shifted his weight a bit to try and get comfortable again, he looked up when he heard a whimper. Starfire was about to cry and his heart melted, "don't cry star I'm okay honest!" He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and she let out a sob, then she lay down on his chest and cried her eyes out whilst Robin held her and stroked her hair. Raven got up and left to tell the others that their leader was awake and to leave the love birds to it.

**Well there ya go my first chappy, whaddya think? Please review, good or bad! Toodles Angel. xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

_**We Chosen Few.**_

**He everyone thanks for the great reviews! Here's the next chappy, enjoy!**

**Chapter Two:**

Starfire flew above the city and found herself in the down town area, she landed on a roof and sat watching the humans below go about their daily routines. Robin was slowly getting better but it would still take time for him to fight alongside the titans again. It broke her heart to see him so obviously depressed and frustrated and she'd left him in his room hoping he would get some rest. However he would most likely go into the evidence room again and go over some piece of evidence until the small hours of the morning, she never could understand why her fellow titans needed or desired so little sleep. A scream interrupted her thoughts and she looked around for the source. She took to the air and soon spotted two men attacking a girl.

"Leave her alone!" She yelled and charged at them, but one of them pulled a gun on her and she only just dodged the bullet that came hurtling her way.

"Stay out of this freak girl!" The other man holding the girl smirked.

"That's not exactly polite you know," another girl's voice said from the shadows, the man with the gun spun around and fired in the direction of the voice and Star noticed movement further back in the alley, but whoever it was, stayed hidden, "maybe I should teach you some manners?" A three pronged dagger flew out of the shadows and into the wall trapping the first man's gun arm with it. The gun fell to the floor with a clatter and the girl was released as the other attacker went for his gun, "I wouldn't do that if I were you pal." The voice spoke from another position.

"Who are you?" he yelled raising his hands into the air. He yelled as someone jumped down behind him and Starfire watched the man fall unconscious to the floor.

"I'm nobody." The girl said and Star got her first good look. The girl was about Robin's height with long red hair tied into a plait with two long bangs either side of her face, she wore tight pants, a pair of knee high boots, a strapless corset, wrist guards that went up past her elbows, a choker and last but not least she had another three pronged dagger strapped in the small of her back. She punched the guy held up by her dagger and pulled it out of the wall then placed it in its holder with the other one forming a cross.

"Why do you have forks for weapons?" Starfire asked as the two girls watched the victim run away.

"They're not forks they're sias." The red head half smiled at the question.

"What is your name?"

"I don't have a name," the girl shrugged, "at least not one I know but some people call me Cat, who are you?"

"My name is Starfire, would you like to be my friend?"

"Hello Starfire, and I'd love to be your friend but I'm not so sure you'd want to be mine." Cat pulled some sort of rope out of her wrist guards and began tying the thugs up.

"Why is that Friend Cat?" Starfire floated closer and found her new friend had blue eyes.

"I tend to attract trouble."

"Oh then you are in luck my friend I am a Teen Titan and my friends and I also attract much the trouble." Cat looked at Starfire and smiled.

"You're not from around here are you?"

"No I am not," Starfire said flying around Cat studying everything about her, "I am from Tamaran, where are you from?"

"Around." Cat glanced to her right at the sounds of sirens then looked at Starfire, "Maybe we should go, I don't do well in crowds and cops don't usually like my sias."

"I could fly us. . ." Starfire began.

"No, that's okay," Cat ran at the wall jumped at it then leapt from side to side making her way up between the two buildings either side of the alleyway once at the top, "I'm more than capable." Starfire smiled and followed Cat as the girl leapt from roof top to roof top and decided this girl would make a good friend for the Titans, but due to recent events and the Terra incident she wasn't sure this was the right time to go introducing a totally unknown hero to her friends before she knew a little more about her. They finally came to a stop about four blocks away where the warehouse district started.

"Why are we here?" Star asked looking around.

"I am here for a street fighting tournament," Cat told her matter of factly, "you can come watch if you want."

"What is this fighting of streets?"

"Well you get a whole bunch of fighters show up to it some with the same styles of fighting most with different styles," Cat said jumping down to the street and walking southwards, "they pair you up and the winners of each round fight each other until there's only one left and that person gets a whole load of cash."

"You fight for money?"

"Yeah, I don't have all that much and this one'll keep me going for a long time if I win."

"You are poor then?" Starfire asked full of concern and Cat nodded, "how do you live?"

"These fight's mostly," she replied, "but this one's got a real big pay out so if I can beat the opposition than I can rent a place for a while. At least until the money runs out."

"Oh." Star followed the warrior side of her extremely interested. Cat led her to a large warehouse right on the outskirts of the city and knocked on the door three times, then paused, four times, paused again then another once. The door opened and a large bald man with tattoos all over his body stood before them.

"You here to fight?" He asked eyeing the two of them. Cat nodded and the man looked at Star who looked a little nervous.

"She's with me." Cat said staring straight at him. The guy shrugged and moved out of the way and they walked in. Inside was huge and there was a huge area in the middle of the room that was surrounded by people. "Stay close most of these guys wouldn't think twice about attacking you."

"I can assure you I can take care of myself." Star said but stuck close anyway.

"Up here," Cat beckoned to the rafters up above and Star flew up whilst Cat made her own way up, "we can watch the fights from here. It'll be my turn soon and there aren't that many tonight so it shouldn't last all that long." Star nodded and they watched four fights then Cat got up and began making movements that she recognised as moves Robin often performed but much more quickly.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Warming up," Cat replied, "I practise the majority of my moves this slowly almost as a form of meditation it gets me focused and makes sure my body knows the moves down to the smallest detail."

"My friend can do those moves as well," Star told her as Cat continued to 'warm up', "but I have not seen him do it this way yet."

"What works for some doesn't necessarily work for others," Cat said looking down at the ring and noticing that she was up, "I'm up, you stay up here I'll be back in a bit."

Starfire simply watched her friend jump down and enter the centre of the ring created by the crowd. A tall skinny man entered also who had a couple of large swords in either hand. She assumed the fight had started as the two started to circle the ring. He made a move, slashing at lightning speed with his swords and she merely dodged them watching, observing, waiting. He lunged again and again but every time he just missed her and she had yet to draw her weapons. Cat's opponent panted from all the effort he had needed to perform his attacks yet, Starfire noticed, Cat had yet to break out in a sweat. The man yelled a battle cry and lunged for her again relentlessly slashing not allowing her the chance to get away, this time however Cat reached behind her back and there was a flash of metal and a crunch of broken bones as she used her sais to break the swords and her knee to break his nose as she leapt over him. She somersaulted in the air and landed gracefully on her feet facing his back, she then leapt again and spun around kicking him around the head twice with the same foot knocking him out cold and again landed silently and gracefully on her feet. The surrounding crowd stared on, also in silence at the sight of a short teenage girl having defeated one of their tough street fighters, up in the rafters however there was screaming and cheering coming from one alien girl elated at her new friend's victory.

"That was a glorious victory!" Starfire exclaimed excitedly when Cat returned to her spot next to her, "Truly you are a most gifted warrior!"

"Fighting isn't a gift." Cat said and Star fell silent.

"You are not happy that you won your fight of streets?"

"Fighting isn't something you should do unless you have to." Star stayed quiet after this. Cat won a further two fights, although each seemed more difficult than the last and was now squaring up against her final opponent. He was about six foot five, an albino and had a set of four claws strapped to each arm, where Cat had defeated and left her opponents with only minor injuries this guy had seriously injured each fighter he'd fought.

"Sorry pretty, but my friends here are thirsty." He told her licking some still wet blood off of the claws on his right hand.

"I'm sorry too Kane," Cat said secretly pleased at the surprised look he gave her when she knew his name, "but you don't scare m like you do the other fighters here." She calmly drew her sias knowing full well this opponent would give her no time to draw them during the fight and put herself in a defensive position with the sias protecting her upper torso, "Bring it on Kane."

"As you wish." He lunged at her and there was a clash of metal on metal, holding the two claws on place with one sai she pun around and caught Kane on the side with the other then flipped out of the way before he could catch her. Then she lunged at him and blocked his claws with each swipe, getting a nick in whenever she could, unfortunately he was matching her with every nick. She mentally scolded herself and pulled back then blocked and avoided him biding her time again until she found an opening she could use to finish him before he finished her. She saw what she needed then lunged but he was ready and grabbed the sai aimed at his side and pulled her round, then grabbed the other sai and threw the two of them into the crowd, she struggled as he put his hand around her throat and began to squeeze. Cat told herself to calm down and think, then wrapped her legs around the arm holding her and twisted with all her might causing it to snap and a cry of pain was heard as she rolled out of his reach. He yelled and charged at her with his good arm pointing claws at her, she back flipped out of the way just as the claws connected with the floor where she'd been moments before. Cat then stood on the claws keeping his arm in one placed and drop kicked him, then spun around kicking him hard in the head then she flipped over him grabbing his shoulders as she went and flung him over her towards a metal pillar winning the fight. Again the only cheering was that of Starfire's, she retrieved her sias and walked over to the guy who was holding the winnings, the crowd parting instantly as she went, she collected her money and went to get Star.

"You coming?" She asked and Star flew down.

"You won!" She exclaimed as she followed Cat out of the building, "does this mean you can rent a home and stay around to be my friend?"

"Uh, well I guess." Cat said counting out her money which was in a large bag.

"You do know of a place you can stay?" Star asked.

"Um sure." Cat said putting the money away and walking back the way they had originally come, "Do you have a place to stay?"

"Oh yes and my friends will be getting worried by now, I have been gone for some time," Star took off to leave, "you will stay in Jump city and be my friend won't you friend Cat?"

"Uh," Cat looked at Star and sighed then smiled, "sure, I'll see you around."

"Oh yes but how will I find you?" Star asked, "Oh I know perhaps we could meet tomorrow afternoon at the park?"

"Uh okay."

"Well that is settled then I will see you tomorrow friend Cat." Star waved her goodbye and flew off in the direction of the ocean.

"Well you wanted to be a normal girl," Cat said to herself once she'd gone, "and normal girls do have friends," she jumped up onto a fire escape and made her way onto the roof tops, "even if your new friend is an alien super hero." Cat sighed and made her way to the derelict house she'd been staying in for the last few days.

"I've been worried." Robin said as Starfire landed on the roof of Titan tower.

"I did not mean to make you worry," Starfire said crossing her arms and looking at the floor, "I met a friend today and I was merely getting to know her."

"A friend huh?"

"Yes she was very nice," Starfire said cheerfully, "I wish for you to meet her but she says she is not good in crowds so I think I must ask her first, but she is very nice."

"Just so long as you're careful," Robin told her smiling, "I wouldn't want her to hurt you." Robin approached her and stroked her face, "I hate to see you upset."

"Robin should you be up yet, I. . ." Robin put his finger on her lips and moved closer still.

"I've been meaning to thank you," he put one arm around her waist and the other back on her cheek, "for saving my life." He leaned closer and his lips gently met hers. Starfire felt butterflies in her stomach and she wasn't quite sure where the bells were but they seemed very loud. Robin pulled away and smiled again when he saw her eyes still closed and the smile on her face.

"That was nice." Star told him.

"It usually is," Robin replied with a slight blush on his cheeks, "listen it's getting cold maybe we should go inside." Star smiled and they went down to their rooms.

**Well there's chappy two, sorry it took a while but I wasn't sure how to introduce this particular character and I wanted to get it right. Hope you like it. Toodles, Angel xxx. P.S. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**We Chosen Few.**_

**Chapter Three:**

Richard Grayson watched two young red heads as they tried on various pieces of clothing. He watched as Starfire went off and grabbed a bright pink dress and held it up against her new friend and suppressed a laugh at the girl's face, she did not looked too impressed. Then the girl Star had called Cat got a mischievous grin on her face and walked over and grabbed a black dress that looked suspiciously like leather that didn't actually cover much at all and Starfire went bright red and both girls laughed their heads off. Richard didn't know why he was following Starfire, yes he was worried about this new friend that Star knew very little about other than her name and the fact that she was good at martial arts, but Star was more than capable of looking after herself. He pulled himself back behind his hiding place as they exited the shop and winced slightly at the pain his sudden movement caused but put it to the back of his mind for the moment and proceeded to follow them down the street.

"What is wrong friend Cat?" Starfire asked after Cat he glanced behind them for the third time.

"Not sure," she replied, "but I was sure someone was following us."

"Damn it!" Richard whispered to himself. As Robin and a martial artist he considered himself to be pretty good at this espionage stuff, so this girl had to be just as good if she had noticed him. The only problem was that if Cat and Star found him out Star wouldn't recognise him as ordinary Dick Grayson, so he blended into the crowd and started to make his way back to the R-Cycle and his uniform.

"Maybe I'm imagining things." Cat shrugged. "Hey I heard about a club we could go to tonight to use these new clothes of ours, wanna come?" Cat asked smiling at Star, "You could bring Robin."

"I am not sure he is well enough to go yet, but I will gladly accompany you to the place of clubs." Starfire said.

"That's a club Starfire, it's like a rave where you pay to get in and it's on most nights."

"Oh I believe Cyborg told me of those places," Star said and began walking with Cat again, "but are they not for those who are older?"

"Most are but this one's okay," Cat replied swinging the bags in her left hand over her shoulder, "there's no alcohol so they lets us minors in." Cat smiled and thought how great it was to have a friend.

"Then I would love to come!" Star shouted happily gaining a few stares and a blush from Cat at the attention.

"Okay, what say we meet at the park again at eight and go to the club from there?" Star agreed and said goodbye then took off humming happily whilst Cat made her way to her temporary home for the moment.

"Going out?" Robin asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes isn't it glorious I am to go to a club with my new friend Cat and we are to do the dancing and have a night of girls out!" Starfire exclaimed excitedly as she twirled around in a pair of purple hipsters, heeled boots and a light pink cotton shirt with three quarter length sleeves. In her hair she had a couple of clips holding it up into a French bun and she had a small amount of make up on. Robin simply stared until Star noticed, "Robin do my new clothes . . . I mean are they satisfactory for the dancing?"

"You look great Star," Robin told her brushing a strand of hair that had come loose from the clips out of her face, "just like those models you saw on the TV the other day."

"Thank you friend Robin!" Star looked up at her clock and let out an eep, "I will be late, I will see you when I return Robin, Bye!"

"Bye Star." Robin said as she flew off he couldn't help feeling like something bad was going to happen but he shook his head and went to find BB and Cyborg to play video games with. He found Beast boy and they played some racing game together for about an hour until the power went off.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Beast boy yelled.

"Cyborg!" Robin spoke into his communicator, "Cyborg what's going on!"

"I have no Idea Robin but whoever it is foolin' around with my tower is gonna get a whole lot o butt whoop that's for . . ." The screen went black.

"Cyborg!" Robin waited for a reply but got none, "Cyborg." Robin growled and ignored a whimpering Beast Boy looking over his shoulder, "Raven?"

"Right here," Raven appeared beside them making Beast boy scream, "Will you calm down."

"We have to find out what's going on and. . ." That's when they heard it, a laugh.

"Hello bird boy!" a formless voice said from the darkness, "thought I'd forgotten about you dear boy, fat chance! I've come to finish what I started!"

"Who is that!" Beast boy asked hiding behind the two other teens.

"The Joker." Robin said without emotion.

"That's right." Joker said laughing again, there was a flash of light and when Beast boy and Robin looked up Raven was out cold. Then another flash of light and both boys saw a large box in front of them, there was a handle going a round and pop goes the weasel playing as it did. They backed away but the music stopped and then a large plant erupted from the box and what looked like vines sped towards them.

"Run!" Robin yelled. He and Beast boy grabbed Raven and tried to get away but were soon grabbed by the vines and Robin only just had time to press the button on his communicator that would alert Starfire.

Starfire danced and danced. She was having so much fun and Cat was smiling a lot more than she usually did and for that she was happy. There was a live band and they were playing what Star had been told was rock music.

"I like this music of rock!" Star yelled to be heard over the music as they went to get something to drink.

"They're not bad are they?" Cat yelled back. Star yelped as she felt something vibrate in her pocket then remembered her communicator, she took out and saw it was an alert and indicated that she was going outside.

"My friends! They require my assistance!" Star virtually yelled.

"What's happened?" Cat asked.

"I am not sure," Star said tying to get her communicator to tell her more but not really knowing how to, "there is no message but a signal was sent from my home from Robin's communicator and now no one will answer! I must go and find them!"

"Wait a minute you can't go alone!" Cat yelled.

"I must help my friends!" Star protested.

"Then I guess I'll have to go with you." Cat said then yelped as Starfire grabbed her by the wrists and flew her high into the air. Once at the tower they found no one there all that was left was a large box with a wilting flower sticking out of it and severed vines hanging off the plant.

"Robin?" Starfire flew off in the direction of the bedrooms leaving Cat to look around. Star flew through the whole tower calling out her friends' names but no one answered her and when she returned to the control room she was close to tears and found Cat studying the vines coming from the plant. "They are gone I cannot find them, and Robin is still so weak I. . ."

"Calm down," Cat said gently, "we just have to figure out where they've been taken and rescue them." Cat got up and went over to the computer which still seemed to be on despite the rest of the tower being black so she sat down and began typing in a few commands.

"What are you doing?" Starfire asked.

"Trying to see if your surveillance systems were still working when your friends were taken," Cat replied, "with any luck they may have mentioned where they were going with them, and if not I may be able to get a fix on your friend. . . Cyborg was it?" Star nodded sniffing, "If I can then we can find them easy."

"Then you will help friend Cat?" Star asked hopefully. Cat looked up and paused.

"Sure," she replied looking back at the screen, "what are friends for?" Star squealed and hugged Cat then let her go so she could work on the computer. The surveillance brought up nothing but when she tried to find Cyborg there was a signal but it was being masked by something so she could only pinpoint him by a couple of miles, "well it's better then nothing," she said getting up, "but it looks like we'll be paying the warehouse district another visit. Maybe you should go change." Star nodded and took off, but stopped just as she reached the door.

"Do you wish to wear something more appropriate?" Star asked looking at Cat's black mini dress and knee high boots.

"I came prepared," she indicated the leather back pack she'd worn and pulled out her sias and her red fighting gear, "I never leave home unarmed."

Star simply nodded and flew to her room and changed into her usual outfit and when she returned she found Cat ready and waiting. Starfire took Cat's wrists and they flew off to the same area Cat had taken her when they first met and landed on one of the buildings.

"If we split up this will be a lot faster." Cat said looking around at the many buildings.

"Here," Star handed her a communicator, "I am sure Robin will not mind, I took it before we left it will allow you to contact me if you find them and I will do the same if I do."

"Thanks," Cat replied looking at the device in her hands not really sure what to say then looked up, "let's get going the longer it takes the more danger your friends'll be in."

Star flew off to the right and Cat the left. Each girl checked every warehouse they came across and neither found anything and after an hour they contacted each other and regrouped. They decided to try using the communicator to see if it had any more luck, being closer to Cyborg, at finding the Titans when a black jet in the shape of a bat almost silently flew over head just a little to their right.

"Batman?" Cat asked no one in particular.

"You know him as well?"

"Only by name and reputation." Cat said still watching the jet fly away form them.

"Oh well this is glorious," Star exclaimed grabbing cat's left wrist and pulling her into the air, ignoring the noise of surprise uttered form her lips, "he is like a father to Robin he must be looking for him also," she flew after the jet, "he will know how to find my friends."

"Looks like he already has." Cat told her and sure enough the jet landed on a warehouse that had been converted into a club of some sort. Batman got out and made his way down to the ground and went inside, despite the bouncer's objections. "Let's follow at a distance, he may need help." Starfire nodded, they landed and got into the club easily after Cat sweet talked the bouncer, or rather slammed him against the wall and held a sai to his throat. Inside was packed there were people everywhere and this was not like the club they had been to earlier. There were girls in cages that were dancing topless, others were lap dancing for anyone who would put money in their skimpy garments, "Stay close Star, these hoods aren't exactly your clean fun types." Star simply nodded and stuck as close as she could to her friend who didn't seem bothered by the fact that there were many girls that were selling their bodies to these men.

"Why do they expose themselves for money?" Star asked over the music.

"Most don't have a choice, they need the money and this is the only way they can earn it quickly," Cat said pushing away one guy who was trying to get her to strip for him, "the rest just enjoy making an exhibition of themselves." Cat finally caught a glimpse of Batman going through a door at the far end of the vast room, she grabbed Star's wrist and pushed and shoved her way through the crowds until they reached the door where she made sure every hood was watching their various pieces of meat and then opened the door and pulled star through making sure it was shut behind them. Past the door they were confronted with stone steps leading down to what they could only assume was a basement.

"Should we go down?" Star asked nervously thinking of the basement at the tower.

"Come on, your friends might be down here." This seemed to spur Star on as she took off and flew down the steps leaving Cat to follow. As they got lower they heard faint laughter that got louder the further they went, Cat placed a hand on Star's shoulder and indicated to be quiet as they came to a door at the bottom of the stairs, whoever was laughing was in the room beyond it. Cat looked around and spotted an air vent, she used a sai to get it open with then crawled in motioning Star to follow. Starfire floated through the vent but was impressed that Cat made barely any noise at all the only thing she could just about hear was her breathing and that was barely audible. They finally came to another grate and they peered through it to see Batman was being held down by four guys, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven were in some sort of bubble and were desperately trying to use their powers to get out to no avail, and Robin was suspended from the ceiling by a rope tied around his wrists, his head hung against his chest that had been striped of his Robin uniform. Cat took in the situation and didn't particularly like the odds there was another guy there she recognised from the news as the joker and a girl she guessed was Harley Quinn, but in the corner was one more heavy, Kane. He was still pretty bruised and some of the cuts from their fight were still there but he looked well enough to give her a run for her money which meant if they were going to save the Titans and Batman they were going to have to come up with a very good plan. "There's only two ways in," she whispered into Star's ear, "this grate and the door we saw before."

"Is that not the man you fought before," Star whispered back pointing then pointed at the Joker, "and that is the man who tried to kill Robin before, he is the reason he is so weak!"

"Shh, Calm down they'll hear you!" Cat said putting her hand over her friend's mouth, "I can take the hoods holding Batman, and then I'll go for Kane, if you go for Joker and Harley and grab Robin, I'll bet Batman will know how to get the other three out of that holding device." Star nodded, "First though we need a diversion so we can get in there," Cat pulled something out from her belt and pressed it to the wall and motioned to get moving back along the passage once there, "on the count of three, one, two," there was a small audible crack, "Three!" The two girls burst through the door and the room was filled with white smoke. Cat wasted no time and took out the thugs holding Batman with a sleeper hold on both then drew her sias and went for Kane. Star shook her head and flew at the Joker and Harley, she threw a Star bolt at them both throwing them back then another at the ropes holding Robin then caught him when he fell.

"Robin!" Batman yelled as he approached star and his partner.

"No you must free my friends!" Star yelled, "They can aid us against them!" Batman nodded and went over to free Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"You shouldn't of done that toots." Star looked up just in time to see a giant boxer glove heading her way which knocked her away from robin who was promptly grabbed by Harley and the Joker walked up beside her grinning.

"You thought you could best me little girl?" He asked menacingly, "Hold it!" Joker yelled at the top of his lungs, "now then," he carried on when everyone had stopped and were looking his way, "I already told you I wanted to finish what I started last month, as you know I am a man of actions. But then I got ta thinking maybe there's a better way cause you know you masked crusader types gotta have a life without it right? But of course I already know Robin secret." He grinned and nodded to Harley who took of Robin's mask who was still unconscious.

"No way," Beast Boy said behind the bubble, "That's. . ."

"Richard Grayson, the poor little orphan boy who came up trumps and found himself a new daddy with oodles of cash to burn," Joker walked over to a table and picked up Robin's utility belt, "but one wonders how he got all these toys, and more importantly how he came to meet Batman." Joker walked towards the aforementioned hero but stopped after a few steps, "Take off the mask batsy or the kid dies." Joker said without a hint of a joke in his voice.

"No Robin!" Star yelled eyes glowing green.

"Think you'll get here in time toots?" Harley asked.

"You think you can do it Harley?" Batman asked her calmly, "Richard's only fifteen he's still just a child, you've never even killed an adult let alone someone that young, you really think you could kill anyone?"

"I . . . I. . ." Harley hesitated and looked at the boy in her arms, "you don't know what I could do!" She yelled but there was a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"Time's up bats, kill him Harls." Joker ordered without looking at her.

"What! But I . . . you said it wouldn't get ta that!"

"Don't argue Harley just do it!"

"You were doing so well Harley," Batman told her, "you were nearly ready to be released again, to have another go at life, a real one with no masks, if you do this for him then there's no turning back, I will bring you in and you will pay for it."

"Oh fine I'll do it!" Joker spun around and pulled out a gun. Star screamed.

"Puddin' no!"

"Out of the way Harley." From the other side of the room Kane and Cat watched on. Cat threw one sai up and caught the point them took aim and threw it at the gun which was knocked out of the way, and then the fighting broke out again, but only between cat and Kane and Joker and Batman.

"I'm sorry Kid." Harley said as Starfire flew over and took Robin from her and cradled him in her arms, "I'm so sorry." Starfire looked up and saw Harley hug herself and start rocking back and forth and felt a tinge of pity for her. Batman beat the Joker relatively easily and set about setting the rest of the Teen Titans free.

"Please Miss Harley will you not set my other friends free." Starfire asked her gently, Harley nodded and got up and set them free and allowed Batman to put cuffs on her all that was left now was to stop Kane and take Robin to safety.

Cat dodged those claws that came at her fast and furiously and when she found an opening she attacked, knocking him wherever she could. She noticed another one and kicked out with her left leg but he caught it and held it there grinning. Cat grinned back and used his hold to pull her up, kneeing him with the leg he held, then with the other forcing him back which gave her enough room to extend her right leg and knock him out cold.

"Not bad." Batman said addressing her as he walked over to Robin.

"Thanks, he okay?" Cat asked approaching but keeping an eye on the bad guys whilst she did.

"We'd better get him back to the tower." Cyborg said tying up the two hoods that had been holding Batman.

"I agree," Batman replied, "my jet's on the roof, I'll get him there. Cyborg if you and Star come with me the rest of you wait with these guys for the police to arrive." And with that he picked up Robin and walked off, Cyborg followed and Star did the same but not before picking up Robin's mask and flying over to him and placing it back on his face.

"So what do we do now?" Beast Boy asked after they had gone.

"What do you mean what do we do now?" Raven said floating into a lotus position, "we wait."

"But these guys know who Robin is!" He said, "Isn't there a way you can wipe their memory or something." Raven looked at him with one eye closed.

"It would be too dangerous for both them and me."

"But. . ."

"I can't Beast Boy." Raven went back to meditating.

"So uh, you're Starfire's new friend then?" He turned to Cat.

"Yeah, Beast Boy right?" He nodded.

"Those were some cool moves you pulled off," he watched as she pulled out some rope from her wrist guards and secured Kane with it, "so how come you don't wear a mask?"

"Don't need one."

"What, you can handle anything the world throws at you huh?" Beast Boy asked with grin.

"Pretty much but no one really knows who I am anyway, including me so. . ."

"Whoa hey, wait a minute, you don't know who you are!" Beast Boy held his head in his hands and gaped at the girl in front of him, "How does that happen." Cat shrugged.

"I was told I had amnesia," she told him, "the only thing I seemed to remember was how to fight, the people who found me called me Cat."

"Oh."

It wasn't long before the police arrived and by that time they noticed the patrons up stairs were long gone. They waited until all of the crooks had been taken away then beast boy morphed into a pterodactyl and Raven used her powers to carry Cat and they made their way back to the tower where they found Robin to be awake and comforting Starfire.

"So you're Cat huh?" Robin asked when he noticed the new arrival, "Thanks for the help."

"Don't mention it." Cat said hugging herself and looking extremely nervous.

"I'd best get back to Gotham." Batman told them and receiving a nod from Robin he left.

"Wow, he's less talkative than you Raven!" Beast Boy said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked looking angry.

"Friend Cat will you stay a while longer I am sure my friends would like to get to know you," Starfire asked looking up, "do you agree my friends?" They all chorused their agreements and Cat blushed.

"That's settled then!" Cyborg said loudly patting her so hard on the back she nearly fell over.

"I'm not so sure. . ."

"Trust me it's better to agree," Raven warned her, "they'll only hound you until you do."

"Uh okay?" She said and Cyborg grabbed her around the shoulders.

"Well then I'll get the T-Car and we'll go get your stuff from your crib and we'll get you settled!"

"Road trip!" Beast Boy yelled.

"You are not driving!"

"Awe, why not?"

"Because I said so!"

Starfire watched them go, dragging Cat along with them. She looked back at Robin just in time to catch him yawning.

"You must rest Robin," she told him firmly tucking the sheets in around him, "the more you rest the more quickly you will recover."

"What ever you say Star." he said yawning, and before he knew it he eyes had close once more and he was asleep.

**Wow this one was long! Anywho, thanks for all the great reviews, I hope to get the next chappy up soon. Toodles Angel xxx.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**We Chosen Few.**_

**Chapter Four:**

"Listen old lady are you sure about this?" Blackfire asked as she brushed the cobwebs out of her hair and followed her companion through the tunnel.

"You wish to get revenge on your sister do you not?" The old woman ahead of her stopped and turned to face the black haired alien, "You wish for that boy to be yours am I right?"

"Well yes but. . ." Blackfire started, "what does this have to do with taking everything away from Starfire anyway?"

"As I told you I am older than I look," Blackfire scoffed at this, "long ago when magic still ruled this world something was taken from me and like you I was banished and when I was they took something from me. I need your strong healthy body to get it back for me."

"Yeah, yeah, I know you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours," the old woman stepped aside and allowed Blackfire to use her powers to decimate a large boulder in their way, "once you get your powers back are you sure you can stop my pathetic sister and her friends. Are you sure you can make him mine?"

"Positive dear." The old woman replied and entered the large cavern beyond what was left of the boulder. What they didn't see was a shadow above them watching them, this shadow flew away from them and out of the caves, then headed to a large stately home hidden by a large woods. The little girl had thick black hair, with yellow eyes; she wore a dark red smock with a pink sash tied at the waist.

"Molly!" She yelled as she phased through the door setting the dogs off, "hi guys, where's Molly?" She asked them as they tried to jump up to lick her but she floated higher.

"What is it Sasami?" A blond English girl asked from the doorway pushing the dogs away.

"Maab's back!" Sasami told her, "she's in the caves!"

"Mum!" Molly yelled.

"Yes dear?"

"I've got to go to the caves!" She yelled.

"Be careful dear and keep warm it's cold out."

"Yes mother." Molly rolled her eyes and muttered a spell under her breath in a flash of light her regular jeans and t-shirt disappeared and was replaced by a white dress that fell loosely to her knees, the sleeves were long but at the elbow there were long cuffs that hung down past her knees, her thick, wavy blonde hair was tied in pig tail plaits and she wore small white boots, on her face she wore a simple white mask and around her waist was a belt with a pentacle buckle. "Lets go." Both Molly and Sasami took to the air and flew to the caves but when they got there what had been protected for over five thousand years was gone. Sasami pulled on Molly's skirt and looked up at her.

"It's begun hasn't it?" She asked.

"Yes Sasami it has," Molly replied entering the cave she had never entered before but knew what, until recently, it had contained, "that question is who is it that was foolish enough to help Maab and what has she offered them?"

Robin sized Cat up, he knew she was being easy on him because he was still a little slow from his injuries and he really wanted to prove himself to this fighter to show his friends he was still capable of fighting with them. He was a little steamed at the way everyone was talking about how good she was at fighting; he was starting to understand how Starfire felt when Blackfire visited earth. He felt like he was being replaced and he knew it was stupid but that was how he felt and what made him feel so guilty was that Star liked her so much and they got on so well.

"Are you gonna attack her or not?" Cyborg asked from the side of the gym grinning. Robin frowned and lunged he leapt in the air and spun around to get in a kick but Cat dodged and taped his back just enough to unbalance him.

"Don't put so much effort into your attacks," Cat said as she blocked Robin's punches one by one, "your body needs to flow easily like running water."

"I thought this was a sparring session not a lesson." Robin said a little more coldly than he'd meant and she blushed.

"Sorry." She said embarrassed. Robin took his chance and swiped her feet out from under her and pinned her down.

"You let me win." He said too quiet for the others to hear.

"You're not strong enough for anything to energetic." She said to him just as quietly. He frowned, got up and left the gym and stormed off to his room with Starfire following closely behind.

"Robin what is wrong?" Starfire asked as they reached his room and went inside.

"I'm just not good at this recovery thing that's all." He said once the door had closed behind them.

"But why Robin, she was simply wishing to aid you," Starfire told him, "she is a very accomplished warrior."

"And I'm not!" Robin yelled then saw her face and instantly regretted it.

"She merely wishes to be your friend," Star said looking away, "she has no one else and I thought. . ."

"Star I know I'm sorry I just hate being so useless!" Robin sat down on his bed and put his face in his hands and sighed. He felt the bed next to him drop a little from Star's weight and felt a hand on his chin. He allowed her to move his face to look at her, dropping his hands to his knees. With her left hand she reached for his mask and he backed away.

"Why do you not trust me Robin?" She asked him.

"I do, I. . ." Robin looked away, "the person under this mask isn't all that strong."

"You are you no matter what name you use," Star said firmly, "this mask does not change the person you are and you are the strongest person I know. . . Richard." Robin's eyes widened for a moment when she used his real name but he remembered the previous events and he relaxed a little. She reached for his mask again and this time he let her remove it, "They are blue."

"What?" Robin gave her a confused look.

"You're eyes," she explained with a chuckle, "when the Joker removed your mask your eyes were closed and you have not removed your mask since then and I have always wondered." Robin smiled and his cheeks went slightly pink, Star smiled back and embraced him leaning against his chest and feeling it move as he took in each breath as if to make sure he was still alive, "you will not leave me will you?"

"What makes you ask a question like that?"

"Well you nearly left me before and I do not think I could stand it if you . . . if you . . ."

"No matter what happens I won't leave you Star."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Welcome to America Miss. Hanigan." The attendant tipped his hat as she got off the plane steps. "I have been asked by your father's associate to be your driver, anything you need you only have to ask. My name is David Jones."

"Thank you David," Molly turned and looked up the steps, "come on Sasami hurry up I thought you didn't like planes so why are you so keen to stay on one?" Sasami appeared and ran down the steps. "David would you thank Mr. Wayne for getting this flight organised."

"Of course Miss. If you'll follow me I'll take you to your car and we can go to your hotel. Your luggage has already been offloaded and is in the car."

"Thank you, my business can wait until we have bathed and rested," she looked down at Sasami, "we'll be no good if were too tired to do anything."

"Yeah!" Sasami agreed stifling a yawn.

**A bit of an in betweener and kind of short but it needed to be done and I hope to get more action in the next chappy. Hope you enjoyed it please review! Toodles Angel xxx.**


End file.
